An unexpected accident change Everything
by CoverGirlRusher
Summary: What will happen when a little girl appears in Kendall's life? Then it reveals she's who to Kendall. How will the things going? (Sorry but my English isn't my mother language but I try my best! OKay? :)
1. Bad news

**In this story the guys didn't live in the Palmwoods and Momma Knight isn't in the story. In this story the guys are in by their real names. :)**

_Their house from outside_ : californiainsurancequotesonl ineDOTcom/wp-content/uploads/2012/06/800px-Suburban_tract_houseCaliforniaDOTjpg

_The backyard :homexgardenDOTcom/wp-content/uploads/2011/12/Outdoor-Furniture-Tips-300x270DOTjpg_

The guys were in the apartment playing video games.

Logan : Kendall I beat you ! He teased him

Kendall : You can't beat me!

For a second Kendall didn't watch and Carlos won the round this time.

Kendall : Look what you did! I'm lost! It's not fair! Another round? You in?

James : I'm in! He shouted.

Kendall : You knew I'm right beside you ,don't you ? He yelled back jokingly.

James : Sorry man. He said normally.

Kendall : That's better.

Logan pressed the New Game button when the doorbell ringed.

Logan : I'm not open the door!

James : Me neither -he said quickly.

Carlos : I'm not gonna!

Kendall : Fine! I will ! He said a little frustrated.

But he didn't knew what waits for him.

Kendall opened the door and saw a women with a little kid.

Kendall stood there not knowing what's going' on.

Women : Can I talk with Kendall Schmidt?

Kendall : That's me. Can I ask why?

Women : I think we should go in.

Kendall let them in.

The little girl was holding the women's hand and she was hidden behind the women's leg.

The guys stopped what they did at that moment and turned towards the quest's.

Logan looked at Kendall who's mouthed : What's going on?

Logan just shrugged.

The little girl said quietly : Juice

Women : Can you bring to her a glass of juice please?

James : Yes. and he walked out of the room to the kitchen.

Kendall : Sooo - he questioned.

Women: I'm from the guardianship authority and I need to tell you some news. She said concerned. This scared the boys.

Kendall : Al...right... they sat down on the couch.

She picked up the little girl who buried her face into her neck.

Women :

I need to tell you something what will stir you up and just before I say it I'm sorry.

The bad news is her mother died yesterday in a car crash. She immediately died when she hit the other car.

But miraculously she survived. She was in the back sleeping when the accident happened so she didn't knew about it right now. She only knew that her mom is didn't here with her. We didn't tell to her yet cause it might would shocks her.

Kendall : But why are you tell me this all?

Women : She's ...yours

Kendall : WHAT?!

Women : You didn't knew do you? Then I think you should know that she's yours and she's 3-year-old. You need to take care of here from now on because you're her dad.

Kendall : My ex died?! Omg! He said with his hands on his hair trying to calm himself down. It was impossible! She couldn't be died!

Women : Yes, I'm sorry.

Kendall : Where she slept last night? If the accident happened yesterday?

Women : We took her to one of the group home in LA,after that we had to see her data to see she could go to somewhere or not. And you were registered by her dad. I know this is a lot information but you have to talk with her. She's just cried all night and asked for her mommy.

Kendall : Om my god! He said shocked.

Women : Can she stay here or in another case I have to take her back.

Kendall : I...I...don't...know... then he burst out in sobbing.

Carlos was beside him and draw circles on his back to try reassure Kendall.

James was in the kitchen in shock. Her niece's mother died!They were in a good relationship with her. But one day she broke up with Kendall and since they didn't even heard about her.

James walked back to the living room and bent down to the little girl.

James cooed: Hey! Little bug here's the juicy! Look at me! He said as nicely as he could.

She was still hidden behind the women's hair.

Women : Hand it to me. She held her hand out. James handed to her and she grabbed it.

Women : Sweetie, im holding the cup now drink. She said softly.

Soon the little girl started drink the juice.

Women : She just shy.

James : Oh.. Okay. He smiled.

Carlos : What's your name honey?

The little girl : Alexis - she whispered.

Logan : I think she can stay here. She'll be in good hands.

Women : I don't want hurry up you but slowly I should leave. You need to decide.

James : The little bug can stay here from me.

Carlos : She can stay ! He said excitedly.

Everyone looked at Kendall for his answer.

James : Dude! Say something.

Kendall : She ...can stay with us.

Kendall : Alexis, come here to daddy! He said to her daughter. Wow he had to use to it that he's a daddy.

I won't bite. He chuckled. Then suddenly she begin giggle too.

The women handed to Kendall Alexis.  
Alexis hesitated but buried her face into Kendall's chest then she gave a kiss on his face. Like this :

miraimagesDOTphotoshelterDOT com/image/I0000R95LrPcNf9w

Kendall tightened the hug. He want to be know safe her daughter.

**This is a cute New story! :D Like it? Review. ;) I didn't get lately reviews so please ! **

**And I'm just saying that I won't continue writing : She Like you. I stuck with that story :/ Sorry! **


	2. Chasing

The women: In this case, here's my name card. Tomorrow when you just can come to this address for sign the paper work. Here her house keys. You can take Alexis clothes and stuffs here because her mother had debts so we have to sale the house for new owners.

She stood up and said bye and left.

Kendall : So I guess we have to go home for your stuff. Let's go. He picked her up.

They stepped into her house.

Alexis squirmed in Kendall's arms and soon she escaped from his arms and ran up her own room.

Logan : She's still don't understand what happened. This is so sad.

Kendall : I will try explain to her later but now we have to take away her stuffs from here.

James : I'll call the removals.

Kendall : Thanks.

The boys went up and in the way up on the stairs the wall full with pictures about Alexis and her mom.

Kendall : We should pack their photos and her stuff if they sale the house.

Carlos : I will look trough her mom's room you go to Alexis room.

Logan : Alright.

They get everything what they just could. (Photos,toys,clothes,books, etc.)

Alexis on the way back was in silent. wwwDOTpolyvoreDOTcom/cgi/app  
She didn't say a word just looked out on the window.

Kendall in the driver's seat look over at her and saw she's feel alone.

Kendall asked from James who sit in the front.

Kendall : She'll be okay? I'm worry about her. Just look at her.

James: At first we need to explain to her what happened. Then we'll see.

Kendall just nodded.

They furnished the quest room wich from now on it's her room. wwwDOTpolyvoreDOTcom/cgi/app

They finished the boxes for the evening.

The guys were on the couch watching Nickelodeon and Kendall and Logan was cooked the dinner.

Kendall shouted from the kitchen : Lexi! It's bath time!

Lexi: noooo she whined.

Kendall put down the kitchen spoon and went to the living room.

He picked up without a word Lexi and take her to the bathroom what was on the floor.

She squirmed all along but she couldn't get out of his hands.

Kendall : A-a! You need to bath little girl! please don't do this! He was a little pissed by now.

They reached the bathroom and Kendall putted her down.

Kendall : oh! I forgot your pajama and your towel. Stay here! I will right back! He ran out of the bathroom up to her room and grabbed it what he needed.

On the way down he heard yelling from the boys and went to see what was it.

Kendall : What's happening?

James : Nothing much. She just thought it would be funny from run away from you but we stopped her.

Kendal : Is that true ? He bent down to her level.

Lexis didn't say anything just stared the floor.

Kendall : This time you don't get anything but don't to this again.

Kendall bathed Lexi after that he picked up and take out her from the bathtub.

He put down Lexi and reach for her pajama but she ran out of the bathroom.

Kendall : Again?! And he ran after her.

Kendall while running after her yelling to the boys: Guys! Help! she ran away again!

The boys were in the living room playing video games.

Logan: What? and then Lexi ran trough in front of Logan.

He put down the controller and begin to chase her too.

Lexi hides into the wardrobe what the boys didn't knew.

The boys search for her but nothing. They all met in the hall.

Logan : I didn't find her.

James: Where she can be?

They all started thinking when they heard a giggling.

Carlos : You hear that?

Kendall: Hear what?

Another giggling.

Carlos : She's in her room and..- when he walked in he stopped.

Carlos: Shh! he said to the boys.

Carlos slowly went over to the wardrobe then grabbed the handle and opened the wardrobe doors.

Carlos : Boooo! And she jumped out suddenly in fear. She tried ran away but she bumped into someone's leg. Who picked her up.

James: Now you don't go anywhere. He stroked her hair.

Kendall : Can you dressed up her while me and the guys set up the table?

James : Sure! He smiled.

James went into the bathroom,the guys into the kitchen. Logan and Kendall were sat at the table, Carlos was put the food on the table. They all looked at them.

James stepped into the kitchen with Lexi who's held his hand. Lexi looked a little ruefully.

James pushed a little forward Lexi.

James: The little girl want to say something. Don't you? He looked down at her.

Lexi said quietly : Daddy I'm sorry. A tear dropped off of her face.

Kendall went over and kneeled down to Lexi.

Kendall : It's okay,it's okay! Don't cry little bug! He pulled her into a hug.

Lexi: Why are you with me? Where's mommy? I was with her yesterday. I want to be with her not with you. She looked up at them with her big green eyes cutely.

Kendall shot a glance to Logan who nodded in permission.

Kendall : I will tell you after dinner. You can wait till?

She nodded.

Kendall : good. Now come eat ! I made your favourite! The lady told me.

Lexi's eyes gleamed : Yummy!

**REVIEW? :)**


	3. The talk

After the dinner Kendall picked up Lexi and carried up to her room. The boys just stayed in Lexi's doorway.

Kendall sat down on the bed and put Lexi into his lap. She was in front of with Kendall. She was clutching into her animals.

wwwDOTpolyvoreDOTcom/cgi/collection?id=2317886

Kendall didn't knew how to start telling her everything what happened. He really knew she will be shattered and he didn't want to break her little heart.

Kendall got together all his brave and spoke : You know that you and ... mommy yesterday had a car crash... and ... his voice faltered.

She just looked Kendall with a questioning face.

Lexi asked on her kid voice : Why mommy isn't here? I saw they put in the paramedics car. They took her? She didn't understand it.

Kendall tried to not cry but it was hard for him, after all she was his girlfriend for a long time then one day she packed her stuff and left without saying goodbye.

Now after a year it turns out that she died and he has a daughter. It's too much for once to take in.

Kendall couldn't continue and the boys saw it so they helped to him.

They walked in and sit down on the bed.

Logan : You remember when they took her away from you, it was because of the big hit when the accident happened she ... fell asleep for forever. This is why she can't be here.

Lexi asked : Where is she sleeping can we go see my mommy? She said happily.

Kendall said a little huskily : No, baby girl you can't see your mommy anymore ,she's up in the heaven watching you. He pulled her into a hug.

Lexi : But I want to see my mommy ! She pouted.

Carlos : we're sorry but you can't. You stay with us, and I promise you will be alright. We will take care of you. Alright little bug?

Lexi : You're saying my mommy watching you and me from up in the sky? She asked confused.

Kendall : Kinda.

Lexi : I miss my mommy ! She cried.

Kendall pulled her closer to his chest : shhh! I know baby girl. I miss your mommy too. But I love as much as your mom okay? You have to know this.

He wiped the tears away from her face.

Logan tried to lighten up the mood.

Logan : Lexi what are you saying if we would eat ice cream then we watch a movie? Are you in? He stroked her hair.

Lexi was still in Kendall embrace and she just nodded.

James : Then let's go ! He runned out of the room down to the kitchen to grab the ben&jerry's ice cream and bowls and he went to the home theatre where others were.


	4. Hard morning

**I just wanna say something: Please IF you reading the story at least leave a you guys stopped and its feel bad for me a little :(**

**But anyway here's the next chap:**

It was really late when they watched the movie.

Lexi felt asleep during the film in Kendall's lap. She slept peacefully.

The guys were still up and talked:

K: I really appreciate your help. I just couldn't tell her.

L: This is what the friends for!

C: Logan's right!

K: When should I wake her up? We have to go to the office and if it will be as hard making her get ready as the bathing I think we'll late.

J: I think its okay around 9.

K: Then 9.

-Time Break-

Logan managed to get up. It was a Saturday morning and usually they didn't wake up in the weekend till noon.

He went to wakes up Kendall. After Kendall woke up he went to wakes up Carlos and James.

Kendall had to wake up Lexi.

He went over to her room and slowly opened the door and closed it after he walked in.

K: Little bug,it's time to wake up - He said softly to the half asleep toddler.

Lexi didn't said a word just sat up in her bed and covered her mouth with her small hands.

K : Are you okay? He asked.

Lexi didn't knew what to do because she's too little.

She turned towards Kendall and vomited on him accidently.

K : Gosh! he said surprised.

Kendall picked up Lexi and carried her to the bathroom. He putted down her on the wc. Kendall sought for some medicine in the medicine cabinet. Soon he had a pile of medicine boxes on the sink but he didn't knew which one good for little kids. He was totally lost and concerned.

He was interrupted when he heard a little whisper from the wc. He looked over at Lexi. She was holding her stomach and said: I'm feeling so si,- she couldn't finish her words cause she started gagging.

K : no,no,no! Try to hold back,okay honey? He spoked to her to deflect her thoughts about vomiting while he tried to find a bucket. Once he found one she already puked on the floor in front of herself. It was too late.

The tired,sick Lexi just sat there crying. She didn't want to puke but her stomach hurt so bad and she couldn't do anything about it.

Carlos who just woke up by the noises, passed next to the bathroom in the hall.

Carlos walked back and walked into the bathroom.

C: You ok Ken.-but he stopped in his track when he saw what's going on.

Carlos grabbed a toilet paper and carefully wiped off the puke from Lexi's face.

Kendall told to Carlos : Stay here with Lexi! - then he rushed out of the bathroom.

Lexi was now alone with Carlos , she was tired so she hugged Carlos and rested her head on Carlos shoulder.

Carlos : Aww , you're tired little princess? He stroked her hair.

-In the kitchen-

Logan made breakfast and James helped to him. They talked with each other when a scared Kendall rushed in to the kitchen.

Logan turned around to see who was it.

L : It was you or Lexi ? He only asked this.

James turned around to look what Logan talking about.

J: Eww! *he puts his hand under his nose* Why is puke on your shirt? He asked disgusted.

K : Seriously James?! Anyway how could I vomit on myself?Huh Logie?

L: Upps. Sorry.

L: Where is she now? Please say you don't left her alone!

K : No, of course not, I left her with Carlos.

L: Alright! He immediately turned into his doctor-self.

You -*he pointed over to James* grab a wet dish towel and you Kendall go change into something what didn't stinks so bad.

Then Logan walked in to the bathroom.

C: Shh! It's just the ice cream what we eat yesterday night. You will be fine soon! He held her in his arm and with his other hand he held the bucket in front of Lexi in case she want puke again.

**Continue soon! And the story will be turn out good!They will got some news what will shock them...**

** So continue reading and you will find out :D **


	5. Shocking news

They were all in the bathroom to help with Lexi. She looked so bad.

Kendall : What we gonna do? I can't take her with me in this state and I have to go today to sign the paper works.

Logan picked Lexi up and said: We'll take her to the hospital to the doctor checks up on her while you go to the office. Now go before you late! He said and made his way out to the car with Lexi. He put Lexi into her car seat and buckled her in. He quickly runned back for the guys.

Logan : Are you coming? He asked from James and Carlos.

Carlos : It's okay if I going with Kendall? I don't want to Kendall has to go alone.

Logan : It's fine. It will just me then or you coming too James?

James: I'll help you with Lexi. Then they left to the hospital.

Luckily Lexi didn't get sick on the way so they arrived soon to the hospital.

Logan went over to the nurse's desk and asked for a doctor.

After a half hour the doctor could see them. Lexi was sitting in James lap while they were waiting.

He picked her up and put down on the examination table. She just sat there and she looked like she could fall asleep in any minute.

The doctor asked: So what's wrong with her?

Logan : Well, she was sick in the morning but since then she didn't puke.

Doctor: Then let's check up you. - he cooed to Lexi.

The doctor checked her but when it he wanted to look her throat she couldn't help it and vomited on the floor.

Logan : I'm so sorry - he begin to excuse. Lexi begins to cry. She was scared. Logan went up to her and immediately pulled her into a tight hug. This calmed her down a little bit.

Doctor : It happens sometimes so don't worry. The little girl has a stomach flu, right now she just vomiting but for the evening she might have a fever. I give this receipt

to you and she has to take from about this is she will be sick. She will be healthy again in no time.

James: Alright! Thanks doctor! They walked out to the car and then they headed home.

* * *

**Meanwhile with Kendall&Carlos:**

Until Kendall got ready for the leaving Carlos was laying on the couch watch TV.

Kendall came down on the stairs : I'm ready! We can leave?

Carlos jumped up from the couch and said : Let's go! - just as they stepped out on the door and Kendall locked it his phone ringed.

Who can it be? - he thought as he picked up. They got in the car. Carlos drive.

The call totally shocked him. He just couldn't believe what he heard.

When Kendall hang up the phone he looked like he would see a ghost.

Carlos noticed this, he knew something really big happened if Kendall couldn't handle it.

Carlos carefully shot a glance at Kendall.

Carlos : You ok? What's wrong?

Kendall just stared out in the car window.

Carlos: Dude! Say something. He pulled off from the road and stopped the car. He shut down the ignition and he turned around is his seat.

Carlos: Sooo? He wanted to know what happened. So he can help to him.

Kendall : The women from the guardian authority just said...*he started to shaking*...that Elizabeth..di..dn't...di..ed ...th..ey..just...mi...xed..up.. with ...the...na...mes... now... she's..in the ER... Carlos put his arm over on Kendall shoulder and pulled him into a bro hug.

Carlos asked gently : Now what will happen? She's alive then where she will go? They sold her house, plus you two need to talk about your's relationship. Right?

Kendall just simply nodded.

_He honestly didn't knew what would it be better, if everything would stay as now that Kendall has to take care of her from now on or if Elizabeth survived and after 1 year they need to talk over their relationship and maybe they can be together again._

_**I had a little problem with that chapter it took me long to write it but I hope you liked it ! Don't forget review to me ;) x**_


	6. Sickness,news

**I would really apricate it if you leave a review for me ! :) **

When they got home James took out Lexi from the car seat and carried her into the living room and laid her down on the couch.

Lexi curled up into a ball and her eyes were closed almost. She was really exhausted.

She said with a scared voice : I'm cold. She wishpered.

Logan ran up and brought down a blanket and tackled in Lexi with it.

Logan : It's better now? He asked softly and put a kiss on her forehead.

James : Are you hungry? How are you feeling?

The anwers was gagging. Logan put his hand over to Lexi mouth and tried to tell her that she'll be alright.

Logan : James! Were are you? You can't find a stupid bucket? It's under the sink! He shouted to James.

James yelled back desperately : There's no bucket here!

Logan : Then just bring the trash can!

James : Ok,ok I'm coming and he ran down the stairs and rushed up to Logan who held Lexi.

James held it to Lexi mouth and what she held back so long it came out.

While Lexi vomited Logan draw circles on her back to comfort her.

Lexi tried to say out in the middle of vomiting : I...want...daddy ... she cried.

James caressed her hair : They will be back soon! You'll be okay with us. Shhhh!

Lexi : i want daddy! She whined.

James : If I call him up you'll calm down? She nodded a small.

James stood up and went over to the kitchen counter for his phone and dialed Kendall's phone.

One ring, two, three, four

James : Come on buddy pick up please he murmured under his nose.

Finally Kendall picked up : Hello ?

James : It's me James. Where are you guys? He asked in a hurry.

Kendall : We're on the way home, why ? Something wrong with Lexi? He asked worriedly.

James : She's vomiting since we came home and she has been asking from us where are you, she wants you !

Kendall : Alright tell her daddy will be home soon okay?

James : Okay but hurry up! She don't look too good.

James hanged up the phone and grabbed from the fridge some Schweppes ginger and a bag of crackers and put down on the caffe table.

James : I called up your daddy and he said they are on the way home, okay sweetie? He caressed her face.

James : How is she?

Logan : She just stopped vomiting but what I see what came out of her she didn't have anything in her stomach.

James : Aww little buggy! James got an idea and put in the My little pony DvD into the player.

Logan shot a glare to James "seriously? - you couldn't found something else" look.

James mouthed to back : Sorry.

After 15 minutes watching My little pony torture the key in the lock begin to clattering.

Lexi who was laying in Logan's lap opened her eyes as much as she could and looked who just came.

Kendall and Carlos walked in.

Kendall putted threw the car keys onto the shoe cabinet and went over to her daughter.

Kendall : Sorry that daddy wasn't here when you were sick but now he is here okay? He pulled her into a hug what she accepted.

Kendall : I've got a good news to you little princess. Your mommy is okay. She's fine. She's just in the hospital and when you get healty again we can go visit her. Okay?

Lexi said half asleep confused : So she isn't up in the heaven?

Carlos : No sweetie. She's alive and she would love to see you. The lady who brought you here just called up your daddy that they mixed up the papers and it was someone else who went to sleep forever. He smiled at Lexi.

Lexi : Really? Her eyes were lighting like a bright star.

Kendall : Yes. Now you have to take in the medicine.

Lexi begin to shifted between Logan arms.

Kendall : Hold her while I get the medicine please. He said and walked in to the kitchen for a spoon.

Kendall poured into the spoon the medicine what is looked distgusting.

Kendall : It may seems not good but if you swallow you can get something from the toy shop. with that he held to her mouth and she take in the medicine.

She squeezed her eyes shut.


	7. Where's my daughter?

**Okay this chapter took me forever but I hope you'll enjoy it! :)**

**A/ N DON'T FORGET TO VOTE FOR THE BOYS ON THE KCA'S ! AND For CARLOS :)**

**If you want to see them smile on that night, vote for them they deserve for their hard work! I've been vote as much as I could so I need your help too!:)**

* * *

**Elizabeth point of view:**

She was driving home from the shopping,when she saw a car coming towards her car. Everything happened so fast.

The other car crashed to Elizabeth's car. She had a minute to look at her daughter who was sleeping then everything went black.

You woke up in a white room. wlDOTstaticDOTfotoliaDOTcom/jpg/00/24/69/33/400_F_24693373_aQN0ytJhyt8YD4VahlwP1psHuDkC xMaNDOTjpg

Immediately your daughter went trough your mind. The doctor was gathered around you.

Doctor: You feel this? - he touched your right leg

You said worriedly : yes - then he did the same with your left leg but it hurts so bad and you can't move it.

Doctor : Miss we need to take you to the x-ray then we will be able to tell what's wrong. A nurse pushed your bed into the room when she do the x-ray.

**Time break**

Your left leg got leg cast and it was less painful now. You was laid in the bed.

You was in your hospital room watching out of the window thinking about Lexi. _Where they took here? When you can see her? _You panicked.

You pushed the nurse button and in a second a nurse rushed in : You're okay? She asked while she walked up to you.

You : Yes I just need to know where's my daughter! Please help! I can't lose her she's the only one who left from my family. You remembered how heartlessly you left Kendall and how he was shattered, when you left him without a word.

Nurse: They took her to a group family after that I don't know what happened with her, you should ask your doctor. She smile at you then left.

You couldn't belive what she said. If they took her then you will not got her back, cause your house will sold in a few days or they already sold it and then you can't keep her. You thought you will neer see her again. For a moment you can't believe this all happening,it seemed impossible,it can't be true! It must be just a really bad dream. For almost a year you didn't talk with him,and no even planned it in the future, but its looks like the university has other the worst he didn't even knows he has a daughter,how he react when he'll get to now? When you found out you was pregnant you ran away from them then you didn't talk with them since.

Your doctor came in : Yes Miss?

You asked worriedly : Where's my daughter?

Doctor : First, try calm down. Secondly a women from the guardianship authority left her at her dad. I have his father's number in case you would like to talk with her. Here's you cell phone and the number - he handed to you.

You said thanks and then hesitantly but finally you dialed Kendall's number...

**How will Kendall react? There's any chance they will got together? Review,let me know if you liked it :)**


	8. Sickness

**Okay this chapter took me forever but I hope you'll enjoy it! :) And dont forget to tell me if you liked it ;)**

* * *

**Elizabeth point of view:**

You said thanks and then hesitantly but finally you dialed Kendall's number...

You was afraid what he'll say after what you do but right now your daughter was the important, after a few rings somebody picked up the phone and spoke into it : Hello? A familiar voice said, you knew right whose voice was it, Logan's. In the background you heard rushing and gagging wich came from your little princess. This made you really worry.

You : Um...

Logan : Who's there? Hello!

You tried to speak but simply you just couldn't do it : I'm... Alexis is there? You said a little more courageously as you overcome on your feelings,fears.

Logan : Yes,she's here but why are you wanna talk with her,who are you? He asked not knowing who you are, that hurt ! You lived with the boys for 2 years? and now he didn't even recognize you ? What the hell.

You : I'm her mother, you idiot! Now can I speak with her ?

Logan couldn't believe who's he's talking : Omg! Is that you! Elizabeth I'm so sorry!

Just when Logan said Elizabeth, Kendall came in the room to check up on Lexi : Who? Is Elizabeth on the phone? Give me the phone! He wanted to take away from Logan but he continued talking to you : Sorry, it's just Kendall. Only the name of Kendall made your stomach gramp. You tried to make yourself believe that you and him never ever getting back together,he's must really mad at you and he didn't even want to see you...or Alexis.

You : I'm in the hospital, but I want to go home, can you pick me up?

Logan : What the doctor said? How are you ?

You : My leg got leg cost and that's all, but I think I can already go home, so?

Logan : I will pick you up in an hour! He hung up.

Kendall was now curiously watched Logan : Where is she? Why you pick her up? He threw the questions onto Logan.

Logan went to the bed and sat down on the edge : She's in the hospital but she's fine,can you please give me the thermometer from the bathroom?

We need to know if she has a fever or not - Logan told as he watched Lexi who was laying in the bed, glancing up to Kendall when he was is beside her.

Lexi was really sick but she had enough energy to cough out : Mommy - she said sadly

For thank god Kendall came back with the thermometer and a sippy cup.

Kendall handed to Lexi : Here's drink at least a little for me! He cooed to her.

But Lexi didn't want to drink,she shakes her head to the left to the right : Nooo..

Logan saw he needs to do something and said : I'm gonna pick up your mommy from the hospital but if you don't drink you can't see her. He warned her.

She was smart enough to understand what gonna happen if she doesn't doing what they told to her. Slowly, she begin to sip from the juice,then she handed back to the cup to Kendall.

Logan waited till she finished drinking then he placed the thermometer into her small mouth. Logan : Okay,we have to wait 5 minutes now. They stayed quiet as long as they look the thermometer anxiety. A beep sound disturbed the silent,Kendall took out of her mouth the thermometer and look at it. His face was now showed worriedness : Logan, look! It said 102.

Logan said quickly : okay,go get her medicine while I get the boys and I go wet a towel.

The rest of the guys stayed there with Lexi while the two went to their things to do.

Logan said returning : Okay,little bug I'm here. He went over to her put the wet towel on to her forehead to make her feel a little comfortable. Soon Kendall walked in the room too.

Kendall : How we gonna get her to drink this thing? He asked with a weird look on his face.

Carlos : What if we put into the biscuits? maybe this way she 'll take in .- he suggested.

Logan : This might will work,wait a minute - he went out to the kitchen for biscuits then he came back with a bowl in his hands.

Logan held the biscuits while Kendall held the spoon with the medicine with in.

Lexi wanted to escape so she sat up and searched a hole in the middle of the guys,so she can run away. It was a hole between Logan and Carlos so she took the chance and she squirmed out of Kendall's arm but James caught her.

James : Sorry sweetie but you need to stay here,now open up your mouth.- he said holding down Lexi in the bed.

Hardly but successfully they could give in the medicine to her,what made her sleep for a while so the guys could rest a bit.

Logan stood up from beside her bed and said : Call me if when she would wake up before we got home,and there's her toys on the cabinet.- he walked down on the stairs,grabbed the carkeys and driven to the hospital to bring home Elizabeth.


	9. Elizabeth is coming home

** Review? :)**

* * *

Logan arrived to the hospital,asked the nurse from which room Elizabeth was in. She told to her.

Logan knocked on the door,he heard a man says : Come in!

Logan opened the door and saw Elizabeth in her hospital bed lying and a man who's he guessed it was her doctor.

Logan walked in to the room : Um,I'm here for Elizabeth.- he said.

The doctor said she could go home if they will take care of her,and watch her all the time.

So this is why Logan was waiting outside in the hospital hallway,for Elizabeth who's gotten help with the dressing up by a nurse.

After maybe a 10 minutes the same nurse came out pushing Elizabeth's wheelchair.

Logan had to work really hard to not laugh on her but he just couldn't help it and burst out laughing.

Elizabeth was pissed a little : Hey! Don't laugh at me! Now will you please take me home- she said.

Logan immediately stop laughing and helped her out to the car,helping her sat into the passenger seat.

Elizabeth : Sooo, how's been the life without me?- she asked shyly.

Logan looked away from the road toward Elizabeth saying : It was okay.

Elizabeth let out a small sigh as she heard this,loud enough that Logan could hear it.

Elizabeth : I didn't even miss to you guys? I'm offended!- she said jokingly.

Logan chuckled on her last statement : We did miss you! You have no idea for how long Kendall kept talking you about for a month after you left,he was so annoying. Like we were out on a Friday and we decided to watch a horror movie,so I had to sat beside Kendall,I was okay with him until,when the zombies begin to eat the dead people,he was talking to me all the time,that he's misses you and bla bla bla.- he said smiling.

Elizabeth began to chuckle as she imagined how ridiculous was Kendall in the cinema on that night.

Logan : We're Here!- he said,getting out of the car walking over to her car door,opening gently for her.

Elizabeth said thanks as Logan help her out of the car,holding out to her the crunches,cause she's was only approved to walk with these.

Logan : Here,let me help you.- he said offering her to lead her up to the house,what she gladly acepted.

**Meanwhile in the house : **

Kendall was in Lexi's room,reading to her a book. James was in his room,and Carlos was in the living room,watching the hockey match loudly,so loudly that Kendall could hear it,even if they were upstairs.

Kendall yelled down to Carlos : CARLITOS! COULD YOU PLEASE PIPE DOWN THE TV?

Soon he got an answer : Carlos turned on the Hi-Fi on full volume,causing Kendall to rush down on the stairs jumping on Carlos.

Carlos struggled under Kendall : Let me go!

Kendall : No! You scare Lexi,and she's already feeling really sick.- he said on a serious voice.

Then they heard the door open,and Elizabeth walked in with Logan's help.

Logan glanced up and saw the boys wrestling on the floor on top of each other.

Logan : GUYS! - he yelled to make them stop fighting.

Kendall looked up and froze.

Carlos who was still under Kendall grasps said : Dude,get of off me,please.

Kendall muttered something then he stood up,pulling up Carlos too.

**Kendall's Pov.**

I just,wow,it's so unbelievable. She's standing in front of me. Gosh! She's got more beautiful since I saw her. She's just perfect.

Her eyes were sparkling,like a star,I couldn't help but stared her. She got me paralyzed. I couldn't say a word. I just stood there like an idiot.

**Elizabeth's Pov.**

I swear Kendall got hotter than I saw him,a year ago. He had muscles not to small and not too big,he was had a new haircut, and I could see that he was staring at me and I couldn't decide if this was a good or a bad sign.

**Like it? I know the last part of their pov is not good but Hey I wrote 2 long chapter in 1 day :D YEPP **

**#PrayForBoston #StaySafe ! 3 **


	10. That's can't be real,I must dreaming

**I know I late with the update but I'm so sorry, :)**

**Enjoy! **

**Kendall's Pov. **

We stood the for minutes when Logan spoke up : Okay,let's get you comfortable,so what about the couch?

Eli : That's okay,I guess. - she shrugged his shoulder.

Logan put down the crunches and wanted to pick up her but I quickly said : I'm gonna help her!- I offered.

Eli : Really KendyBoo ?- when she said this out her cheeks got red. In the old times she always used to call me like this,and I didn't mind it,but this time after a year she still called me KendyBoo,it was really surprising to me. That means that she still love me,or at least don't forgot about us what we used to be.

Kendall : yes,now my lady wanna get a ride?- I said with a chuckle.

Eli : I'd like to- she let out a small laugh,what made me laugh. She was still so cute.

So I gave her a ride to the couch and Logan tossed me a pillow to keep comfortable her leg.

She let out a quiet shriek signing that is hurts to her.

Kendall : Sorry,but we had to lift up your leg,now it's more bearable? - i asked softly taking a seat beside her.

Eli : Uhumm,thnks- she said shyly.

Logan : Do you want something to drink or eat,do you need anything?- he flooded her with his questions.

Eli : Can I get orange juice and a turkey sandwich please,the hospital food was awful. I hate it. Thank god I'm not there anymore. - she let out a relief sigh.

Logan : Sure!- he said and went to make a sandwich to her leaving me alone with her. We sat there glancing over to each other when a yelling heard.

James' yelling broke the silence what came from upstairs to help him : KENDALL,HELP! SHE CAN'T STOP VOMITING! SHE'S GET WITH EVERY MINUTES PALER!

As I heard it,I rushed up as fast as I could and saw Lexi on the edge of the bed with James on her side and there was vomit all over the floor in a two foot circle.

Without thinking I picked her up and ran down with her on the stairs to the car,James followed me with a trash can and sat beside Lexi in the car till we arrived to the hospital.

They took her away from us in a rush into a room,while we had to wait for a long time.

James were sitting beside me,he was almost sleeping,he rested his head to the wall while I kept messaging with the boys,informed them if something happened. It was already really late.

James : What's gonna happen if something serious up with her? I mean if she can't come home anymore?- he asked worriedly.

_What James told got me thinking,what if,but we can't any details yet so we can't keep thinking negatively._

Kendall : I. I don't know,she has to be alright,right, she just a little girl who should play with her little friends not laying all day in the bed all day. But no matter what happens I'm gonna be here for her and for Eli they need me and I'm not gonna let them down.

As we kept chatting a doctor came out with another two on his side. They kept a serious face so you couldn't tell if they had good or bad news.

They come over to us and sat down in front of us in the armchairs.

**Doctor** : There are good but also bad news also,wich one you want me to start? - he asked concerned. _This didn't mean anything good. _James put his arm over my back for supporting. He looked at me and said : Kendall,speak,your little girl needs you!- he tried to get me to speak.

Kendall : Tell me the bad news first.- I said uncertainly.

**Doctor** : The bad news is that your daughter has cancer. And we can't let her home,cause she's vomited so much in the past 1 hour that she can easily dehydrate so we have to keep her in,and then we'll see what's gonna happen next.

Kendall stood up and paced back and forth not completely realizing what the doctor just said.

James was just sitting in his seat,frozen : And what's the good news?

**Doctor**: The good news is that we can remove her tumor during an operation and within 5 months she can healthy again. But till she can't go home.

James : Oh my god! Can we see her? At least for a few minutes?- he asked quickly.

**Docto**r : Yes,but only a few minutes cause she's had enough for today and it's already passed the visiting time so make it quick okay?- he walked down the hall,with us behind. Before we knew we were in her room.

Kendall immediately rushed up to her and pulled her weak body into his chest.

Kendall tried to sooth her.

Lexi scared,she hooked up on so many tube. She also got IV,to not get dehydrated.

Soon the same doctor came in and said we have to leave. James gave a kiss to her cheek,then walked towards the door.

I just sat there beside my little daughter as she was clutching into my flannel shirt. As I wanted to stood up her grasp got tighter not want letting me go.

Kendall : Little bug! Hey,you don't have to scared,I'm gonna be with you. I'm gonna bring your favorite toy in and your stuffs okay?- I said sweetly and planted a kiss on her forehead,gave her a last hug before I would walk out.

Lexi was crying and whining. It was so bad to see her like this. I would do anything just to make her healthy again.

Lexi : Nooo,daddy stay with me! I'm scared! - she was crying so heart-breaking. I couldn't think of that I would leave her alone for the night so I asked from the doctor If they can give me a bed to stay with her and they said just only for me,cause I'm her dad,but unfortunately James had to go.

I told James everything what she's gonna need and he promised to me that they gonna come in tomorrow,and gonna bring her clothes too.

After everyone left the room,the doctor checked up on her,I sat beside her,pulling over to us the blanket,she buried her face into my neck.

Like this slowly she drifted to sleep. I was out like a light too in no time.

**How they gonna get trough this?Continue reading to find out ;)**

**Poor Lexi :( But I had to more drama into the story cause in other case it would be boring.**

**Next update for this chapter can excepted probably on Wednesday.**


	11. I wanna be by your side

**I wanna say you're ALL amazing! :) thanks for the more than 4000 reader in EVERY Month 3 This keep me going writing to you guys:)**

**I hope you guys like reading them as much as I love writing them;)**

**Kendall Pov.**

The rest of the nigh was rough. The little Lexi woke up almost in every hour and just puke.

I went to get a glass tea for her from the vending machine while the nurse watched her who was the children ER's nurse.

I came back in a bit with two cup in my hand finding a sleeping Lexi in the big hospital room,the nurse sat beside her stroking her head softly.

I went over and put down the two cup of tea on the night stand. I sat down in the chair next to her bed. I took her small hand into my big palm and covered it with my other hand.

I looked up and asked : How is she? She's not gonna die,right? I can't lose her. I only got her into my life and it can't end like this.

She glanced up : Her body is really weak now. We are giving her vitamins trough her IV,to strengthen her. In the morning we need run down some test,to know exactly what is she dealing with,then we have to operate upon her. If her body responds well,she will be able to go home for a few days.

And don't worry,she's young and strong,she's gonna go trough this,she's a little warrior I can see. And you,how are holding?-she said.

Kendall glanced up over Lexi,then back to the nurse. He let out a big sigh.

Kendall : Terribly.I'm her father I should protect her,and now she could be like every normal toddler.- tears began to form in his eyes,he quickly wiped them off.

Alexa (the nurse) : Listen,I know it must very hard to see her like this,but trust me,I work heree so long and I know she's gonna recover soon. It's just take time. Okay?-she said with a small smile,reassuring Kendall that Lexi will be okay soon and she won't die anytime soon that's sure. Thank god.

Kendall stared out of his head not answering to Alexa. There was a beep sound heard,Alexa said she has to see her another patient but she will be back checking up on us. I nodded with my head,then I climbed in beside Lexi,pull her over to my warm body,covering both of with the blanket. I felt asleep.

* * *

**At the guys apartment:**

James got home. He went in the house. Straight searching for the rest of the guys and Eli. They were not in the living room,so he assumed that they were upstairs. And just like he thought they were in the quest room,Eli was laying in the bed crying,while Carlos was hang on the phone and Logan tried comfort her. James stop before he would go in the room,he wanted to hear what they know about the situation. Kendall didn't say anything about if he texted with the guys or not. He just only talked when he said goodbye in the hospital to James.

Logan : Aww,hey,don't cry! *he said softly to the heart-broken Eli. Logan glanced over to Carlos*Any news yet?- he asked from the Latino boy.

Carlos looked up with a teary eye : They took here in,they are still examining her. They don't have any information about Lexi.- Carlos said with a really sad voice. Eli let out an another sobbing. She wanted be there for her daughter,be by her side,hug her and say "everything will be okay".

This is the time when James decided to walk in the room. All eyes were on him. He sat down beside Carlos on the floor,in front of the bed.

James : I have shocking news but please Eli try not freak out,as much as it will be hit you like a stone. - he said with a soft smile,trying to cheer up the mood in the room slightly.

Eli : W-what? - she asked trembling.

James took a deep breath and tell them : Lexi have cancer. She's with Kendall in the hospital. He said he's not moving from her side,so I had to came home and I have to take her stuffs in.- he managed to say out without any tear (yet).

Eli wanted to reach out for her phone what that was on the window sill next to the bed. She tried her best to reach it,only a few inches sever her from to talk with her daughter. She tried reach for the phone till James got up and handed to her.

Before Eli could dial Kendall' number Logan stop her.

Logan : We gonna see them tomorrow and I guess they're already sleeping so don't wake them up.

Eli : oh,okay. You're right.- she mumbled.

Eli : Thank you,everything.-she said quietly but with seriousness.

James : That's what the family for. We gonna support you guys no matter what. And tomorrow we all go in visit Lexi. No worries.- James said as he stood up,showing a warm smile to the sad Eli.

James : You guys stay with her?

Logan : Yes,you can go and try get some sleep!-he called after James,who only said : I'll try!

Logan looked down the crying Eli in his arms. He's so sorry what happened,and that they have to go trough this,but together they are able to do it. They can. Together everything is possible. Even if it seems impossible.

**Let me know what do you think about this chapter :)**


	12. News,happiness,Carlos is sad

**Since this story have very good number of readers I'll continue ;)**

**Next Day : **

Kendall Pov.

I was sleeping when somebody shaken me awake,I opened my eyes and saw Alexa. She shot me a smile saying , " Lexi is ready to be taken to the tests and I assume that you wanna go with her"

I said, " Thanks for waking me up,then I can go with her right?"

Alexa said , " Yes,we will do a blood test,urine test and MRI so if you want to come you have to get out of the bed now" She chuckled.

" I'm up!"-I said and looked over to my right were Lexi should have been,but she wasn't my eyes wandered around the room searching for her,then I saw her in a wheelchair and I saw an another nurse who held her IV pole beside her wheelchair.

Lexi shot me a smile when she saw me looking at her.

" Daddy is coming with you"- I said and walked over to her,put a kiss on her forehead. For my surprise she reached out for my hand and gently grabbed it saying, " Will you look out on me?" She was very scared I could feel it and see it in her big eyes.

I answered giving a gently squeezing to her hand, " Yes,daddy is watching you and will be by your side all the time just be clever and do what they will say you to do alright princess?"

"I will be a big girl daddy" -she smiled and took my hand into his small hands,the nurse pushed down the hall her wheelchair and slowly we reached the room where they will take her blood,I picked her up from the wheelchair and it was very shocking that she couldn't even had strength for to hold into me,she was just like a baby doll.

I sat up on the bed,settle her down in my lap and her back was against my chest. She rested her head on my shoulder,closing her eyes,wow,she must very tired if she doing this.- I thought.

So when the nurse took her blood she didn't even cared about it,she was just relaxing in my arms.

" Okay honey we're done,you were such a big girl" - She cooed to her,for what she opened her eyes blinking a few to look at her. She answered shyly , " Can I get a lollipop ?" The nurse turned around in her seat and take out one of the box,handing to Lexi who gladly take it and began to lick it instantly.

" You're so lucky to have a little girl like her"- She said to me. I just smiled proudly, " I know she's very precious,I love her so much" Right then Alexa walked in with the wheelchair,I had to put Lexi in it again,then we headed to the

MRI. It was a big room with the machine in it,and there was an another room beside it what only a plastic window separated from each other.

They took her into the room and laid her down on the bed,and I was beside her trough it.

They did the MRI then just as we done I got a phone call from the guys,it was James asking where we are cause they are already in her room waiting for us,I told them that we are coming down in the hall back into her room.

I walked in front of Lexi and I opened the door for them and I saw the guys and Eli in the room. She had in her hands with the crutches sitting on the couch next to Lexi's bed.

" Hey guys!" - I said excitedly to see them. They greeted us with a big "Hi" and hugs.

The nurse laid Lexi down in her bad,put the IV pole beside her bed. Carlos rushed up to Lexi's side with the guys behind him. While I went over to Eli and pulled her into a very tight hug. She wrapped her arms around my waist and pulled me closer whispering " I love you and I'm sorry for leaving you I was scared"

" It's okay,now we should stop hug each other for a little time till you say hi to Lexi,she was being a big girl last night cause they had to put her in an IV into her hand and she didn't fight because of it. I'm very glad that you two are here with us again,I missed you so much " - I said with a chuckle and kissed her. It was shocking for her cause she pushed me away gently.

"Whoah,I don't think you wanna be with me again after the things I did with you"- She said sadly with her head down. But I wanted be with her,she's the one I know it and because we head upside downs in our relationships we can still together. I lifted her chin up with my thumb so she had to look me in the eyes.

" I love you and our little Lexi with all my heart and I don't care what happened in the past,we're in the present and the only thing I want is be with you and her,especially in this rough time. You have to understand this."

She replied with teary eyes, " I wanna be with you too,I missed you so much Kendall when she was sick and cried for her daddy when she was just a baby it was so hard for me and when she was watching BTR and saw you,she said that she liked you while I was just sitting there listen her and fake smiled because the thought that she's talking about her daddy who she have no idea it's killed me." I pulled her into a tight hug by her waist. I put my arm over her head holding to my shoulder,letting her cry on it.

"How is Lexi now?"- Eli asked as she lifted up her head.

" Not too well,but we were just at the doctors and they ran down some tests so for the end of the day we gonna know what she's dealing with."

"Hello sweetie!Look what we bought to you!" - Carlos said holding up a Big Time Rush DVD.

She answered smiling widely even though she was still very weak, " You're so cute when you say to James to think about kittens" She giggled.

James said, " Yeah that was funny "

" Can we watch it? I want to see daddy,and you guys are so silly"- She said with a small smile.

Logan answered, " Yes we can just let me put in then we can watch it,did you guys eat something already for breakfast?"

Alexa answered ( she was still in the room cause she had her table in her room where she was directing everybody on the children ER's) " They don't yet cause we just got back from her tests so I'll bring food for her and Kendall,wait are you guys don't hungry cause if so than I can bring food for all of you,it's not a problem." She offered with a warm smile. We are very lucky that she Lexi's nurse,she's nice and even she read her a book when I was out for a bathroom break and she got scared. She's very nice. I slowly start to believe to Logan that after all the hospitals are not so bad.

Carlos said, " No we're good,we eat before we come but thanks tough." Alexa nodded that she understand then she walked out leaving us alone with Lexi.

Soon Eli was able to stop crying,I wiped her tears off so Lexi won't notice she was crying. I pulled an another chair beside her bed and Logan's chair and helped her sat down on it so she could see Lexi after these long days.

" Mommy" - Lexi said excitedly turning off her attention from the tv,holding out her arms when she saw her mom.

" Yes,mommy is here,how's my big girl doing?"- Eli asked heart-broken,she hated to see her little daughter in the hospital. And not to mention why she was here.

" Guess what,in the morning I got a lollypop cause I was a big girl at the blood test and daddy was beside me at night and he was sleeping beside me in the bed."- she giggled,like we would do a thing what wasn't allowed but she said like it would be a big secret.

" Really?"- Eli asked turning towards Kendall,she couldn't imagine that he would really do this just for making her feel better but he did and this made her like Kendall even more. Eli mouthed to Kendall " Thank you". Kendall just smiled back and put on his arm on Eli's shoulder pulling her into a hug.

Just then Alexa walked in, " I see everybody is happy" She come over and gave a tray to Lexi and me.

James helped her to eat,Carlos was beside James on Lexi's right, while me Eli and Logan on the right side.

" Cause my mommy's here"- she squealed.

"I can see that,I just got the info about the tests,they will send them to me in an hour so then we able to tell what's type and wich status is she,till that I'll leave you guys enjoy the time with her." -with that she went out and closed the door behind herself.

The one hour flew away fast. We watched two episode of BTR show and during the episodes we both finished our meal. We were talking when her doctor came in with papers in his hands. Usually they say that you can read off their faces the news,but he was smiling kindly so it couldn't be a bad news. I hope.

" Lexi parents?"- He asked coming towards us. I said pointing towards us then to them, " I'm his dad and she is her mom and they are my buddies&her uncles."

"alright,I'm holding the results and they were very suprising to me,this girl is very lucky cause in the past year I hardly had somebody who had cancer and we could heal it in an easy way just like we will her's. The MRI showed that her tumor is small and with an operation we can remove it and after that she has to stay in for a few days till she get's into a stable condition again but then she can go home and she will just has to take pills every day what will finish killing the cancerous cells."

" That's great"- Eli said smiling at Lexi,caressing her face.

" When they can do it?" - I asked. I just wanted to know.

" Well since we have a pretty busy schedule and we have a lot kid who's needs more than anything for an operation,so we only can do it on Friday night and today it's Tuesday so she'll be operated in 3 days."- her doctor said.

"Excuse me but why she was throwing up a lot the past days if she just has a small tumor inside her body"- Logan asked smartly like he would be a doctor too and wasn't agrees with her doctor statement. It was awkward to everybody and everyone shot him a glare but he just looked at the doctor waiting for his answer and the doctor didn't find it weird and he replied,

"Everyone responds differently to the cancer and she was one of those whose body answers this way for the sickness."

" Thanks" - Logan was thankful that he got an answer.

Carlos was very sad though that we can't take her home and he couldn't satisfied with the doctor's answer, " She can't come home for that few day though? We'll taking care of her and everything what we need to do just let her home please." Carlos was sad,he wanted to got back her always smiling,jumping cousin and just have fun with her at home.

" Sorry ..." - her doctor stopped not knowing his name.

" I'm Carlos"- he helped him out.

" Carlos I'm sorry but we can't let her home,she's in the hospital because here everything disinfected because if she would go out she could catch a cold or something and she can die if her body responses badly next time." -the doctor said seriously.

"oh"- was all Carlos could say.

" Thanks doctor for saving her life"- Kendall said gratefully,thankfully that she will stay in her life for a very long time along with Eli.

"That's my job"- he replied with a slight chuckle. Before he would go to his another little patient he examined Lexi to see if everything is fine with her and it was so we could stay with her the rest of the night.

It was bedtime and Lexi watched trough the whole Season and she still don't had enough of it.

Eli turned off the tv,causing a whimpering Lexi, " Nooo,mommy I wanted to watch it!"- She pouted.

" It's already passed your bedtime and you have to still get a shower don't be so grumpy." - Eli said on a serious tone.

Alexa was in the room too and she tried to get up Lexi to bath, " If you come with me and let me give you a bath,I'll let you watch a last episode after the visit hour over when they're not here"- She said softly to Lexi whose face lighted up instantly.

**Thanks for reading and even if you guys are not give me reviews you still reading it so thanks :D**

**P.S I don't really know how the cancer works and their consequences so it might will different from any of those stories what you read here on Fanfictionnet :P**

**Next chapter : Lexi get's over her first big surgery**


	13. Surgery,Coming Home

**its official,BTR show! not the band is ended. There won't be season 5. Because BTR says goodbye to Nickelodeon :D **

**I having troubles with ideas for this story so if you have any idea PM or review to me please so I can write you guys more! :) This chapter's update was very slow but hope you will enjoy it more :D**

**(3 day skip,Friday)**

The time finally arrived. It was night, 9 o clock. The guys spend their free time by Lexi side trying to distract her mind of the operation. They watched tv,played some board game and even they could take her out to the Hospital's playground what she enjoyed so much,cause she felt herself free again. Then the day come to the part where they began to prepare Lexi for the surgery. The hospital halls were quiet,only could be heard a few baby cries and whimpering. The time when the guys could talk with Lexi before they the nurses would take her to the operation room.

"Mommy I'm scared!"- Lexi said holding into her stuffed monkey looking up at us with her big eyes.

"Sweetie you'll be okay,they won't let anything happen to you"- Eli said as she put a kiss on Lexi forehead.

"When they bring you back we still be here,don't worry little bug" - Kendall said calming his daughter down.

Right then Alexa came in already in with the doctor who'll do her surgery.

"You're ready to go?"- He asked friendly from Lexi. She nodded then said," I love you daddy and mommy"

"We love you more little girl" - We all said. She waved to us lying in her bed as Alexa pushed out her bed.

**Timeskip to morning**

Logan Pov.

Thank god and the doctors Lexi will survive her cancer. Yesterday the surgery was successful so when we heard from her operation doctor that everything was okay with her during the surgery we relived cause we know it well she's a little fighter and she will recover soon. Me and the guys came home to get the house clean and ready for Lexi,while Kendall and Eli stayed in the hospital for the night with their daughter.

So here we're now cleaning the apartment. It's 7 in the morning. Carlos undertook the vacuum cleaning cause he said that's the easiest thing,we know so well with James that he's wrong but we didn't told him,he will found out soon when his doing it for hours and still rooms to clean out.

I did the dishes and I was tidy up the kitchen and the bathroom. James put away the toys and on the way back from the hospital we went into the plaza and bought a lot toy and girl stuffs for Lexi. This is our "welcoming present" to her. She's gonna love it.

Around 11pm we were finish the cleaning and chilled on the couch in the living room as Carlos said excitedly,

" I can play with Lexi tonight and we can run around the house and.-" he got cut off by James.

" haha buddy calm down,now go get the bag what Logan packed together for them." In the next second Carlos was out of the sight.

"We got the fresh clothes,a blanket and drink I think we have everything" - I said thinking.

"I have the bag"- Carlos jumped beside me on the couch,smiling widely.

"Then let's bring our princess home"- James said happily.

* * *

Kendall Pov.

I woke up around 8 in the morning,but my beautiful girlfriend and my precious little girl were still sleeping so I sneaked out of our hospital room and went out to the park for a walk. On the way back I met with the guys as Logan locked up the car and they headed towards the entrance. I catched up to them and give them a bro hug.

They're the best friends who I could ask for. See,I have a daughter. They don't judged me and they there with me trough it all.

" Thanks guys"- I said as walked up to Lexi room in the hall.

" No problem,that's why the friends for"- Logan said patting my back.

As we walked into the room Lexi was wide awake but Eli was still sound asleep. I let out a chuckle,it's reminds me at the old times when I usually waked her up with a tickle war.

" Daddy!"- Lexi squealed happily as Kendall rushed up to her side and give her a tight hug.

"Alexa was here yet?" - He asked.

"No,can I wake up mommy?"- She asked slyly meanwhile she held onto her monkey.

Kendall said softly, "Yes,but don't forget we're in the hospital and not home keep quiet,guys watch her I will go to the bathroom and change"

" Just go"- Logan said with a chuckle cause since they find out she's sick,Kendall was being too protective on Lexi.

Wich a good thing but sometimes he can go too far with it. Kendall came back once he changed into fresh clothes,by that Eli was sitting up in Lexi bed watched tv with the guys.

" When we can go home daddy?"- Lexi rushed up to Kendall and jumped into his arms.

"Soon little bug but first you have to eat your breakfast then when Alexa comes in she'll check up on you and if everything alright then we can go home,okay?" - Kendall answered. Eli called Lexi from the bed, " Come eat something"- She squirmed out of my arms and climbed on the bed.

After they eat Alexa and her doctor came in,everything was okay so Lexi was released from the hospital.

The guys helped pack up the things into the bag what we brought in trough the days while we were here. We left the hospital and went home.

**Next Chapter : Lexi will find out her surprise ...**

**Review Please :)**


	14. Home Sweet Home

**This just a filler chapter :) **

When they got home,Lexi was super excited about her present.

"Now it's time for the revealing"- James said with a big smile when Lexi jumped into his arms.

We all went up to upstairs,but before they would open the door James put down Lexi and covered her eyes with his palms.

Kendall opened Lexi's new bedroom door. Eli was in awe,while Lexi was gasping as she looked around in her new room.

"THANK YOU THANK YOU"- Lexi said jumping up and down.

**Her bedroom : **

( 0DOTlushomeDOTcom/wp-content/uploads/2010/11/girls -room-toddler-bedroom-playroom-decor-designDOTgif )

" You're welcome little princess"- Carlos sai happily walking behind Lexi pulling into a hug from behind. Planting a kiss on her head.

" Welcome home Baby Girl"- Kendall said as he picked her up and with his other hand put his arm around Eli's waist.

"From now on you two are the part of our family too"- Logan said giving a group hug to Eli,Lexi and Kendall.

"Thank you guys"- Eli said still not believing this all happening.

Carlos couldn't keep his mouth shut about the next surprise when he blurted out," You get also a playroom,oh and you two*points over Kendall and Eli* check out Kendall's room."

"CARLOS"- Logan and James said in union,but then everybody just laughed on it. Carlos can be super silly sometimes and tells the surprise before we could see it.

" I got an own playroom?!"-Lexi squealed,she jumped down of her mom hands and run to see it.

Playroom: twitpicDOTcom/dawuvp ( I think it's easier putting the pictures in trough twittpic links)

"I love it"- She said smiling wild as she went over to the Barbie dolls ans started to play with them on the carpet floor.

The guys and Eli were watching the scene from the doorway.

" You two still don't saw your room,c'mon"- James literally dragged us to a bedroom door,wich I assumed it was Kendalls.

" Ready?"- Logan asked with a smirk as he had his hand on the doorknob. I and Eli nodded.

"This is yours bedroom hope you gonna like it"- Carlos said on a kind voice when Logan opened the door to reveal our bedroom.

"This-this is so beautiful,guys how did you do all this by 1week?"- Kendall asked with a chuckle.

" It was team work"- Logan answered.

Their bedroom: twitpicDOTcom/dawvs0

"It's so so amazing"- Eli said in shock.

" Like I said before,you are member of our family so make yourself home,cause this is your house too." - Logan said giving a hug to Eli.

"SWIRLY!"- Echoed from the hallway,it was Lexi.

"Oh and there's one more little thing what we bought"- Carlos said shyly then a smile came across his face.

"YOU BOUGHT A SWIRLY SIDE?"- Eli asked in disbelief.

" Yep,come on you gotta see it,its purple"- Carlos said like a little kid who got the best present on christmas.

As we went down we saw it,what to say they have good ideas. The swirly side in the house it's a very cool thing.

* * *

**Still Eli's Pov.**

**(At night around 10pm in the Big Time Rush household)**

The guys were watching on the tv something with Lexi.

"Lexi it's time to go to bed"- I said from the kitchen area cause the living room connects to the living room.

"I don't wanna go"- She whined,hiding under Carlos' blanket.

I finished the dishes and went to see what are they doing.

"Guys it's bedtime for Lexi."- I said seriously.

They turned their heads towards me and put on a puppy face along with Lexi. That's a fact,nobody can resist to those cute puppy faces.

"Okay,fine she can stay up with you guys. After all this is a special night for her. Finally she's home with us." -I said and walked up to Kendall to give him a goodnight kiss,but he didn't let me go after it. He whispered into my ear,

"Let's finish this in our new bedroom"- He said seductively.

I said to him, " I'm in"- With that he picked up me in bridal style and carried up into our bedroom. I giggled along as he ran up with me on the stairs.

He throw me on the bed and got on top of me,kissing my neck.

"I want you Kendall"- I said totally turned on.

He was not so sure if this is a good idea,after all we only got together since a week and he don't want do anything what may hurt me.

"Are you sure?"- He asked smirking.

"110% sure"- I answered then started to take his shirt off...

* * *

**Eli Pov. **

**Next morning**

Kendall and I came down on the stairs still sleepy because of the last night. We had an amazing night.

Kendall's hair was messy just like mine and we were still in our pajamas wich meant he only had a boxer and a T-shirt on himself,while I wear my underwear and a light pink,sexy night robe.

We walked into the kitchen hand in hand and saw the guys making breakfast.

When they saw us like this,they burst out in laughter.

"WOw,somebody had a wild night huh?"- James teased Kendall. Our faces got red.

"James stop it,yes we were together I don't hide it but leave her alone,please"- Kendall said softly pulling into a hug from behind Eli.

" Don't worry about it,now are you two hungry? Lexi already ate"- Logan asked/said.

"Yes,I'm starving"- She answered with a chuckle.

**More coming soon:)I know it's not so good chapter ,but it's very cute and funny:) Hope you gonna like it :)**

**Review;)**


End file.
